


Savoir

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home from a bar, the Avengers find a girl bloodied and on the brink of death. They save her life, yet she continues to run away from them. The question is why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoir

Introduction

"Well that was Hawkward" Tony smirked shooting Clint a pointed look. Clint's face flushed bright pink and his fist curled. The rest of the team chuckled. "Calm down Legolas, you were drunk off your ass. I'm sure even Katniss misses sometimes." Clint started pitching a hissy fit. The rest of the team laughed harder, but Steve frowned.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like crying." Steve started running to a nearby ally. Tony just laughed and stumbled into Natasha, earning himself a swift elbow to the kidney. He winced and then stumbed into Bruce who just rolled his eyes at the drunken mess that was leaning on him. But all the joking ended as Steve joined them once agian. A young women was in his arms weakly protesting. She was covered in blood and some of her bones were protruding from her skin. Her skin was barely visible under all the bruises and stab wounds. She was coughing up dark, dark blood. Even Tony was sober enough to blanch.

"Put me down you" The girl stopped to hack up some more blood. "Motherfucker" she added in a hoarse voice. Her legs were twitching as if they were too weak to actually move. Clint looked like he was going to kill someone. Natasha was stonic as always but her fingers twitched as if yearning to stab someone. Bruce went into docter mode. The girl was now drifting in and out of consciousness. 

"We need to get her to the tower, her lung is filling with blood and she's bleeding out fast." Bruce looked at Steve and the girl he was cradling. Steve starting running faster than he had ever run before to the tower. It was 30 minutes away. He had her in the medical unit in 8.

When everyone was gathered in the hospital ward, Bruce was the first to speak.

"She's stable and her condition is steadily getting better" He glanced over his notes agian. He looks uncomfortable as he says the next part.

"Her body shows signs of previous trauma and, er, abuse. According to dentel records she is Kiley Marrillo age 24."

"How is she twenty-four, this girl is tiny!" Tony exclaimed awkwardly breaking the loaded silence. The rest of the team was furious. 

"That is what you say Tony, you talk about her height? This girl was beaten to the brink of death and, and sexually assulted and you talk about her height?" Clint was fumming as he spat those words at Tony. Tony looked down, ashamed.

"I'm here you know and I've gotten along just fine without your pity thank you very much. Thanks for saving my life and all but I'm going to go" Kiley said wincing as she streched. 

"Yeah right" Tony rolled his eyes. "Capsicles not gonna let you go out there like that, he just saved your ass" Kiley glared at Tony and Steve. 

"I didn't ask to be saved alright. Go find yoursef a new charity case you-" she abrubtly stopped talking as Bruce injected her with morphine.

"We should let her rest and not question her anymore. I'll lock the door to this room and we can resume this in the morning. She needs her rest." The team left the room all except Clint. He sat down next to Kileys unmoving body. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"When I was a little kid, my brother and I were in your shoes except we had no one. We were alone. Why won't you let us help you?" Clint whispered tears streaking down his face. His eyes were red as he relived his childhood. He abrubtly stood up and left the room.

Kiley waited for a while before getting up. She sighed and wiped away a few tears of her own. "I want to let you help me, but I can't let her hurt them. Fifteen lives are worth more than mine. I wish there was another way. I want there to be another way but there isn't. I failed once and I will not fail agian. I am strong. I am brave. I can win" She too whispered into the darkness before fleeing the tower.


End file.
